Shameless Truths
by EmAngel
Summary: Harry is pretending to be the celebrity Draco Malfoy's boyfriend. Why? What is Harry hiding? Who is stalking them? And are you really pretend boyfriends when you're jumping on each other 24 hours a day? AU. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this all belongs to JK Rowling..

Author's Notes: This is slash, if you don't like don't read. Flamer's aren't welcome, if you do decide to flame, I'll just laugh at you. Please review!

Rating: I'm putting M. Just to be safe.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry sat in stunned disbelief as he stared at his long term best friend. "But… but why?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe…" Hermione winked cheekily at him, "Cause you're the cutest goddamn thing on this side of the world, not to mention the gayest?" Her hands reached instinctively to fix his hair.

"I am not the gayest!" Harry protested batting Hermione's hands away. "And I am not cute!"

Oh but he was, although the cutest thing about him was that he was oblivious to his looks, while no one else was. At 24, Harry turned heads on an hourly basic. Standing at 5'10, he was still slightly short, but his lean swimmer's build, broad shoulders and narrow waist made up for it. Gone were the days of that scrawny, speckly boy. With a head full of dark black hair, and gleaming green eyes that were no longer hidden beneath glasses, Harry Potter was a gorgeously handsome man, with a cheerful grin and happy personality to boot.

Hermione rolled her eyes in a way that seemed to say, 'we've been over this a thousand times, you stubborn boy. I'm not going down that road with you again.'

"Look," she changed the subject hurriedly, "you haven't been out there for a while. Maybe you'll even **finally **get laid. God knows you need it." She giggled and dodged a punch from him.

"Shut up… I don't see you out there all that often yourself." He grumbled.

"Meh, I'm in one of my 'I'm a woman. Hear me roar. I don't need a man.' phrase. Now go, go, go!"

"All right, all right!"

Hermione Granger left the room, and left Harry all alone with his thoughts.

'Draco Malfoy…? Oh boy… what's gonna happen now…?'

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco sat in stunned disbelief as he stared down at today's front page headline for the Daily Prophet. How it ended up on the front page, Draco didn't know.

_DRACO MALFOY: LONELY OR LYING?_

Next to those loud words was a picture of the journalist, one Rita Skeeter, whose face was caught and frozen in a smile, pen still in hand. God how Draco hated that pen. She was in charge of the gossip section. No, she **was **the gossip section.

In general, Draco didn't think much about the Daily Prophet, although there was one journalist, whose writings he was quite fond of, who went by the name of Harry Evans. The man was very amusing, with many intriguing things to say. Draco could learn something from a man like that.

He never had been one for journalists; he preferred skipping that vanity fair. No, Ron was always the one much more inclined to lap up what other people had to say about him.

"Draco Malfoy, age 26, is a handsome, nice, successful, rich, smart, young celebrity singer whose newest album, _Breathing You In,_ has recently been ranked the best music money can buy. Draco stands at 6'2, with broad muscular shoulders, a flat stomach, and, as said by many, 'a delectable behind'. This is topped with a head full of striking blonde hair, a pale complexion with brings out his smouldering blue-grey eyes, and sexy smile." An uncanny imitation of Skeeter's voice came marching into the room. Speak of the Devil, it was Ron Weasly.

"Ronald, put that down –" Draco made an attempt at snatching the article back, half-amused, and half-irritated.

Spurred, Ron continued on, "And yet, Draco is still single. When asked, the Malfoy heir refused to comment, only pausing on his way to say that he wasn't really looking for anyone at the moment."

Draco ran at Ron, and snatched the newspaper away, triumphantly remarking, "Hey look Ron, there's something in here about you!"

"Really?!" Ron asked jumping up and down, all thoughts of mocking Draco momentarily forgotten.

Draco cleared his throat, and read in a serious, solemn tone, "The young Malfoy lives with his roommate Ronald Weasley, age 27, who is hideous, shaggy and lacks common mannerisms." Draco chuckled. "Quite an astute description in my opinion." He remarked offhandedly.

"What –?!" Ron shouted, scanning the by now worn article in despair.

"Revenge is tantalising, Ron, you ought to learn that."

"Eugh! You! Evil, foul, loathsome little cockroach! You think you're so cool with your big words." Ron glared at him, before dramatically straightening out the newspaper once more, and carrying on. "Although Draco is widely known to be homosexual, he has yet found his Prince Charming. So gentlemen, line up, perhaps Cinderella is ready for her ball."

"Oh my Goodness… I cannot believe **civilised** people condone this rubbish." Draco groaned, with his head stuffed in a cushion.

Ron snickered, "Aw, it aint that bad… Cinderella!" This sent Ron into a whole new round of laughter.

"If you've **quite **finished, perhaps you could find the time to assist me in finding a way out of this scandalous article, hmm?"

"Well, its simple isn't it?" Ron said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You get a boyfriend, you twat. What have you got to lose?"

"Well I don't really have anyone in mind, do you?" Draco asked, coolly.

"Then you make one up. Get a pretend boyfriend."

"What? But I can't just drag some random bloke by his arse from the street, and invite him into my life! That would be quite preposterous."

"Well, find. Let the Daily Prophet spin a tale about how you are incapable of loving. Soon, there'll be wanted boyfriend posters for you, Mr. Sexy Smile." Ron giggled.

"Honestly Ron, you think you're absolutely hilarious. All right, fine. I'll think about it, okay? Besides when are **you** ever going to get yourself into a serious relationship with which ever misfortunate girl you choose?"

"Faster than you can say, 'Basketball,' mate."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

AN: How was that? Did you enjoy it so far? All will become clear in due time. Stick around and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this all belongs to JK Rowling..

Author's Notes: This is slash, if you don't like don't read. Flamer's aren't welcome, if you do decide to flame, I'll just laugh at you. Please review!

Rating: I'm putting M. Just to be safe.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"So…could you run the whole thing past me again?" An apprehensive Harry asked his 'boss', Rita Skeeter, nervously fidgeting with the hem of his black turtleneck sweater that clung over his baggy pants. Skeeter wasn't really his boss, but she was such a large part of the Daily Prophet that it sort of made sense if she were the one that had to be answered to, although there were many more people much more qualified for the job.

"Well, Harry darling, the plan is simple." Rita peered at him over the top of her glasses, in what she hoped would seem reassuring, hiding the way the wheels of her brain were turning at that very minute. "All you have to do is make Draco Malfoy fall in love with you, until he wants to… how do you put this in a less crude fashion… well until he wants to hump you senseless twenty four hours a day, if you catch my drift."

Harry's face took up in flames, "Erm… I thought Hermione was just kidding when she said I might er… get… you know, get laid." Harry couldn't quite meet the eyes of his supervisor. He was by no means a blushing virgin, yet still was this the appropriate way to speak to your superior? Also, imagine a complete and total stranger humping him! And more! Never mind that Draco is definitely a walking wet dream… and of course he's crossed Harry's mind once or twice in those private moments at night but his manager didn't need to know that much.

"Well, that really depends on the young Malfoy," Rita mused the thought over, "But it'd really be more convincing, and you want him to be **really** crazy over you. Like banging head over heels in love, then he'll really open up and you'll get the full cosy article. Besides you could include a little of Malfoy's sexual experience, while getting a front row seat of it. Just find out what you can about him, he's number one on the music charts, and yet he refuses to cooperate and sit an interview, so it's time for something drastic."

"But- but how do I actually meet him?" A desperate and confused Harry asked, seeing gaping holes in this plan. "How do you know this will actually work? You can't **make **someone fall in love with someone? Or make someone feel attracted to someone else! And why me? This is not my usual forte."

"Don't be silly, my love, it's not that complicated. We picked you because you'll make the perfect boytoy, you'll seduce the pants off of Draco… multiple times! You'll be given a schedule of places to be, you'll pop up more in Draco's life… just charm, understand love? If not with your smooth talking, then your looks, or your kindness! You have plenty of those. Now remember, lots of cuddling and smooching with our lovely sex on a stick all right? It'll make him feel closer to you. By the way, rumours are he's a top, hasn't been with a guy for sometime but can be quite kinky, and apparently is excellent in bed. Don't worry it's all in the research on your desk. I've also asked Ms. Granger to accompany you straight away to the nearest shopping mall, Diagon Alley I believe, for some sexier clothes. You have such a nice body, why you choose to hide it behind all those baggy clothes, I have no idea. Now go have a good time! Ta ta love!" Winking, Rita slapped his bum affectionately, as she showed him to the door.

Laughing, Rita shooed Harry out before he could stress his concern for whether or not it was wrong to dive into someone's life, make them fall in love with you, have sex with them, write an article about all the secrets they don't want divulged, expose them to the world, and then take off and leave…

But as soon as he was hustled out of the office, Harry almost crashed into an eager, bouncing Hermione; well mostly he almost crashed into her hair, which broke his train of thought.

"Well? Well? Well?" The bouncing hair said, "What did that beetle want?" Hermione's true feelings for Rita Skeeter weren't exactly subtle; the beetle remark was just a reference to her bug-like glasses.

"Well…" Harry said slowly, "Apparently, I'm gonna get laid… multiple times! I cannot believe my employer has just assigned me be a prostitute! I'm worse than a prostitute! I'm a…I'm an evil prostitute, oh Merlin's beard, I have no shame!"

"Harry! Don't be ridiculous! Now we need to get you to a lingerie shop." Hermione insisted, tugging on Harry's sleeves. "And theses rags have got to go, Merlin knows I'm been trying to get you to burn them, and now I finally have a good enough excuse. If you're gonna be shagging a hottie like Malfoy on a daily basic, you've got to look and smell your best. We need to stop by a cologne shop… oh! And we need to head towards the library, if there's anything on seducing a stranger; it's got to be there."

Lost, Harry followed Hermione out of the building, "Hermione, Hermione, I think you should snap out of your phrase, and get a man. You're focusing your unspent energy on…being crazy…"

"Shut up Harry, and start marching your hiney!" Ordered Hermione. Needless to say, Harry followed his direct commands, pausing only to mutter a small, "Crazy woman, and her crazy hormones…"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Well, what about that bloke?" Draco pointed at a short, hairy man, with a large rear end. Ron conveyed his disgust in a single murderous look. "What? He has certain… appealing qualities…"

This caused Ron to snort in laughter, "Yes, like a fat arse."

"He has a bubble butt. There's a difference, you know that right?" Draco said defensively.

They were now sitting in a cafe, Draco and Ron both in hats and sunglasses, quiety checking out potential boyfriends for Draco. In front of them were two untouched drinks that hid them both just a little bit more. The cafe was very crowded, and although Draco cared who would be pretending to be his boyfriend, he didn't exactly believe their plan was fail safe. Even if he did find someone, was he just suppose to spring this onto this unexpected someone, and force them to cooperate? What if he did manage to find someone, and he announces that they are a couple, and it turns out he can't stand this person for an hour, let alone a month?

"Look, this is a person that has got to stick around you for at least a month or so, and during this month, you've got to **at the very least** hold his hand, and kiss this imaginary boyfriend once in a while for the cameras. It's got to be someone who you are actually attracted to, for Merlin's sake, Draco, you **are** a sex symbol, you conceited poof!" Ron said this as if it were common knowledge. And of course, Draco was not completely unaware of his looks, and his effect on the young population, but of course there is more to that. He would like to actually be able to talk to this person, not just walk side by side once in a while for a bumper sticker.

"Eugh, this is just so confusing. Can't I just give up and deal with the cursed reporters?" Drake sighed, standing up, and pulling off his sunglasses, and hat. "It's too mind-boggling to have to make something up, and decided who I'm attracted to, but you like as well… it's much easier to just…growl and snap at curious people who ask too many questions." Shaking his head, he walked out of the door. Unaware of the glances people were throwing his way, and the murmurs of 'it's Draco Malfoy. Yes it's him! The singer!'

"_**Draco Malfoy!**_" Yelled Ron, but Draco had already disappeared from sight. Resigned, Ron pulled out his wallet, muttering, "Git… sticking me with the bill… you'd think being a star, he's have some money to spare…" However, while Ron was ranting, people were exiting the cafe, and following the direction Draco had left in.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Hermione! Really! Is that necessary?!" Harry yelled, ignorant of the other customers as Hermione picked out a black and green… throng…there was no other word for it. It was a tiny little pair of ladies' panties. Hermione smirked in obvious pleasure.

"Of course it is, I mean, knowing you, you probably have a bunch of knee length cotton boxers that are Merlin knows how old. Do you **want **an international star to see your dirty underwear?" Hermione demanded to know.

"Well, no I suppose not-" Harry admitted reluctantly.

"And do you want Draco to be ripping off your Granny pants in the heat of the moment? Rather than him ripping off your new sexy black and green thong with his teeth?" Hermione asked ferociously.

"Calm down woman! He will not be ripping off anything with his teeth! And I don't wear granny pants!" Harry blushed at the thought of **anyone** ripping his underwear off with their teeth. However, Hermione was not listening anymore, she was already moving on to leather pants, and Harry hurried along after her to prevent that crazy woman from doing anything too drastic.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

At this point, Draco was running away from a crowd behind him, steams of questions were after him, and the chanting of his name was following enthusiastically.

"DRACO! DRACO MALFOY! WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE ICE CREAM?"

"WHAT UNDERWEAR ARE YOU WEARING NOW?!"

"DRACO! SIGN MY BRA!"

"DRACO! OH MY GOD! IT'S DRACO MALFOY!"

Ron was nowhere in sight, as Draco took a turn that he believed was near his house, momentarily losing the crowd behind. There was no one around in the alleyway except one man. The moonlight wasn't strong, and Draco wasn't exactly in his right mind, as he ran towards the man. Perhaps to ask him for help, or hide him, but maybe it was from the fatigue, however, when he saw the leather pants, and smelled that cologne, he just lost his head.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry was walking along home alone; he had already dropped Hermione off, who took most of today's worth of shopping home with her. He was jerking along, partly from the exhaustion, partly from the stress, but mostly because he was wearing a thin black thong under his new brown leather pants, courtesy of our very own Hermione Granger, apparently to get use to it.

He was just grumbling when all of a sudden someone knocked into him, and before he could mouth, "What the hell-?" a pair of lips were on his own, and a hard, hot body pinned him to an alleyway wall.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Luv EmAngel xxx

AN: Kiss scene! It'll be in more detail in the next chapter. I hope you like it.

PLEASE review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this all belongs to JK Rowling..

Author's Notes: The horror comes later, so just hang in there. Enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's been kind of slow, I've been in Spain for the past few days with no internet access.

Rating: I'm putting M. Just to be safe.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Mmphf!" Harry protested. Well it was a protest but it came out more like a moan, because there was all that delicious heat pressing him up against the wall, and whoever it was, was most definitely male, and could most definitely kiss. This made Harry's cock give an interested little twitch, but because he doesn't usually spend a lot of time being pushed into the wall, and snogged senseless, he was a little slow to respond and just stood there in shock. The lips that moved over his were coaxing him to open his mouth gently, but he remained unresponsive, until he felt the other man's hips pin his to the wall.

Gasping in surprise and sweet pleasure, he felt the stranger take the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, and involuntarily, Harry's hips started to buck against the stranger's. Moaning and writhing, the sounds of the screaming crowd faded and died, as they were too caught up in their own little world. To Harry, the stranger tasted like chocolate, strawberries and fireworks dancing out in the sky. Both hands of the stranger's were on Harry's arse, holding his hips in place against the other's, while Harry's were gripping the stranger's hair, as he kissed back furiously.

The man's build was taller and larger than Harry's, and hard in all the right places. The feelings of pleasure was overwhelming, and yet somehow, it felt safe and right in the arms of the other man, like he was always suppose to belong there, and he was finally coming home.

A ragged, guttural moan was dragged from the man, and Harry felt a rush of satisfaction, knowing that he had caused that sound, and the erection that was currently rutting against him. Encouraged, Harry arched his hips, and met the mysterious figure's tongue with his own in a battle of dominance that Harry never wanted to end, but the need for oxygen became too strong to put off any longer.

Draco pulled his mouth away from his kissing partner, panting, but pleased to notice that he had rendered his victim to the same state he was in. Feeling sheepish, he said as coolly as possible, "Right, sorry about that. I was trying to escape from some admirers. And I saw you walking along, and I guess it was foolish, but I thought if I started making out with you, they would skip us, and move on…Yeah…I'm not a big fan of a people chasing after me." Realising his hands were still groping Harry's arse, and were still trying to mould Harry's body into his while they were backed against a wall, Draco quickly let go of Harry as if burnt.

Gasping for breath and trying to still his beating heart, as he clutched at the wall, Harry looked up into the face of his 'attacker', and performed a double take. It was Draco Malfoy, the very Draco Malfoy who had him smelling of cologne, wearing leather pants and ladies' underwear at that very moment! The Draco Malfoy who was responsible for the massive wood Harry was currently sporting.

Flustered, Harry extended a hand, and murmured as confidently as he could, "Harry Potter."

Amused, Draco decided to humour him. He knew that this Harry Potter was obviously aware of who he was, not because Draco was being a conceited or an arrogant git, but because the instant Harry Potter had looked at him, his brilliantly gorgeous green eyes had flashed in recognition, and the thought that had crossed Draco's mind at that moment made him sound like a school girl fan.

_Merlin's beard, but I picked a gorgeous man to ravish._

Taking the offered hand, Draco yanked Harry towards him, and whispered, "Draco Malfoy," before dropping a kiss on Harry's neck.

Pulling back, he gazed into Harry's surprised and handsome face, and wished fervently that he could push Harry up against a wall, grind his hips into Harry's, and just watch. Watch Harry's face contort in pleasure and watch him cry out and moan as he comes. And Draco would make sure Harry screams his name as he orgasms. But he knew nothing about Harry, and Draco could find no more excuse to stay now that the crowd had disappeared.

As a last goodbye, Draco backed Harry into the hard, solid wall, pushing his body flush up against Harry's, and bent his head to bite down on Harry's neck, before smoothing it over with sucking licks. When he was thoroughly satisfied, Draco pulled back to see his love bite forming on that olive skin, red and purple in colour.

Harry's eyes were glazed, his face flushed and his lips bruised and swollen. Panting little gasps escaped from Harry's mouth as Draco murmured a wistful, "See you around, kitten." Smirked, and walked off.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Hermione! You'll never believe what just happened!" Harry yelled excitedly into the phone.

"Look…" She sounded groggy when he felt wide awake, "Harry, it's like…**one** in the morning! What do you want?"

"R-Really? It is? Opps sorry. But anyways, really guess what happened! Draco Malfoy, yes **Draco Malfoy**, just kissed me! And more!"

"What? **AND MORE?** You little slut bunny! Tell me everything. Now." Screamed a delighted Hermione Granger, and Harry spent the next hour explaining in detail what happened, what was said, and how Draco was the epitomeof sexy. Harry was on cloud nine with no signs of landing.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Two streets away, the exact same conversation was taking place between a blissful Draco and a half-asleep and therefore irritated Ron.

"Look mate, you snogged a bloke. Big deal. All right, so you haven't for a while, but you haven't gone celibate or anything, right? …**Right?**" Ron viewed the faintest possibility of this idea with ill-concealed horror.

Laughing, Draco reassured him, "No Ron, I just haven't found someone who stirs my blood into flames you know? But now, look!" Draco motioned downwards, completely comfortable, at his still cheerful erection, "I'm **still **hard! Even though I had to walk home alone in the cold."

"Blimy," said Ron, "All that from a kiss?"

"Oh we did more than just kissing, let me tell you that. Much more." A boyish gleam entered Draco's eyes, and a mischievous grin danced across his face.

"Argh! Too much info! But this is great! Now you actually **have **a boyfriend!" Ron said, amusement clear, making a note to meet the person who has made Draco start acting so silly and carefree.

"But the only thing I've got is his name…he probably lives around here though, he was walking in this direction… ah, he is definitely the hottest thing on two legs that you have ever seen. Even **you** would bang him Ron, Mr. I'm – Straight – Goddamnit." Draco chuckled, and relived the event in his head. "Well, I'm off. Got a 'big' problem to take care of." Winking, Draco, jokingly arrogant, headed towards his chambers, the image of black hair and green eyes swimming around his mind.

"Oh God, I need ear plugs…" Muttered Ron, yawning.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**DRACO MALFOY'S SECRET LOVE AFFAIR**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_Late last night, at 12 pm, celebrity pop star, Draco Malfoy was spotted on the corner of New Sherlington Street, displaying a great deal of public affections, to another man. According to our sources, we have confirmed the unknown man to be one Harry Potter, age 24. The photo below depicts the position the two lovers were in. In the last article on this young man, __**DRACO MALFOY: LONELY OR LYING**__, we contemplated the idea of Malfoy being lonesome, or otherwise untruthful about not being in a serious relationship. It is clear from the passion, familiarity, and the way the two bodies mould, and fit into each other's perfectly, that we have our answer. We've had no indication that Draco has feelings for anyone in particular before today, so congratulations to the couple. We hope to see more from the both of them, they look very cute together, and are obviously very much in love. Perhaps we can be expecting a wedding fairly soon, and maybe a Draco Harry junior? Let us know lovebirds._

"Erm, sorry, but I don't understand. How did anyone know about this?" A calm Harry asked the author of the article he was currently holding, he didn't want to be an occupational hazard, the way he was this morning, when he almost torn down his apartment, to the utter discontentment of his snowy cat, Hedwig, because he was so mad at how his own job would reveal aspects of his personal life. It was bad enough that he was feeling terrible already, when he woke up this morning, and groaned in embarrassment. The lust he felt last night had faded already, leaving only lingering traces of it, but it was mostly drowned out by the humiliation of his actions, he basically threw himself at Draco Malfoy, and so…wantonly…whenever he thought about it, it made him cringe. Harry had caught a glimpse of the enormous love bite that was situated on the right side of his neck, and flushed with mortification. He couldn't believe Malfoy had **marked **him. If this little matter got him so rattled, how will Draco – Malfoy – how will Malfoy feel when he realises Harry has betrayed him? No one should go through that, and Harry's hero side was making him see that he couldn't go through with the whole pretend-to-be-Draco-Malfoy's-boyfriend-and-you'll-get-a-cookie plan. Never mind that the alleged, 'cookie' would be the biggest tip off of the year.

"Colin Creevy, you know the gay one who use to have a thing for you, dear? Well, he apparently followed a crowd last night, and it led him right to you and Mr. Sexy Pants snogging the daylights out of each other, and of course, that little Colin is practically married to his camera anyway, so he took it out immediately, and snap snap. Here we are." Rita smiled at him, beguiling as she could, which only succeeded in scaring Harry, "You should feel proud, you've not only gotten to the first square, you've flown past it with flying colours."

"But Draco hates the press-" Harry started, in growing despair, only to be interrupted by Skeeter, "Draco? My, my, Harry, on close grounds already, I see. Well, I've obviously underestimate you and you abilities to seduce someone into your life, you'll do smashingly." She leered exhilaratingly, indifferent to any signs of protests he has made.

With renewed anger, Harry carried on, pointedly, "**Mr. Malfoy **will never trust me if he thinks I've sold him out to the press! I can't go through with this, I'm sorry Ms. Skeeter, but I just don't think it's right to mess with someone's private life."

"Harry, dear, you're reading too much into this, don't think too much about it, we aren't exactly…messing per say, all we're asking is for a little extra…information…it won't hurt anymore, don't be silly." Rita said dismissively, "Look, honey, I know can't bribe you, or convince you through conventional means such as offering you a promotion, or telling you that if you nailed this, you would be the most respected colleague around blah blah blah, because you are a remarkably selfless and shameless young man, which can go wearing on someone, love. But Harry, you made a promise to me, and I don't think it'll rest easy on your conscience if you went back on your word, and let an old lady down. Think of it as a…moral obligation. Now, you just go on and meet Draco, he should be down in the regular café he goes to, Hog's Head, alone every Wednesdays, you'll find him there. Explain to him that you had nothing to do with the article. And remember, whatever you do, **do not tell him you're a journalist.** You need his trust, before you…not backstab…no, not rat out…hmm…before you…help him tell the world about all his little secrets. If you have any trouble becoming his boyfriend, well I expect you'll try your utmost hardest in not being a failure to me, and being someone who others can rely on, but of course, I'll try to assist you in anyway I can, because between you and me," Rita peered at Harry over her spectacles, "this will be my biggest pay check ever, I mean, it's Draco Malfoy for goodness' sake. If I were forty years younger, I'd do him in a heartbeat." Rita cackled madly, as a hot burning sensation scoured Harry's insides, disbelieving anger filled him, he couldn't believe that, that Skeeter woman was trying to manipulate him, but he also felt something stronger than rage, an emotion he faintly recognised as a hot stab of jealousy. Jealousy because Rita Skeeter said she would like to have sex with Draco. Draco – **Malfoy!** – Malfoy wasn't his, and won't ever **be **his even if he did have that annoying large hickey on his neck that he had to cover up with a large turtleneck sweater, so he was being…ridiculous…

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

AN: I hope the kiss scene was satisfying, I don't want the content to be too mature, otherwise, I might get kicked off of and I'd hate for that to happen.

Hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it's kind late coming up.

Next chapter, we'll see Draco's reaction to the article, hopefully he won't blame Harry too much, poor dear. Also things spice up, between Harry and Draco, but also the stalker starts to come into play, he'll make his first appearance soon enough. Hang tight! See you next time, and on that tantalising note, review and tell me if you like it so far!

Love, EmAngel xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; this all belongs to JK Rowling. I also do not own the song Bohemian Rhapsody that belongs to Queen.

Author's Notes: Review people! Review! Tell your friends to review! Tell your mothers to review! cough If the content doesn't causes her to faint first of course lol. Review! It's every author's dream and goal I tell you.

Rating: I'm putting M. Just to be safe.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"We need to talk. Now." A husky voice muttered in Harry's ear, fury ringing in every word. That voice and that smell of cinnamon spice were all too proverbial to Harry, so much that he wondered if it really was healthy.

Harry had taken the Metro to Hogsmeade, and walked from there to Hog's Head. It wasn't that far but it wasn't that near either, and it was somewhat off the beaten track. It was obvious why, by how isolated and vacant the café was, Draco liked this place; it was somewhere he could escape from his fame and fortune. Harry was just about to enter the café when all of a sudden, he caught sight of a flash of blonde hair, and the next thing he knew, he was shoved against a pathway wall in a far too memorable position that brought back very vivid images. Harry scowled inwardly at his own lack of self-control. Wasn't it just this morning when he was tempted to pick up his lamp and bang himself on the head for his behaviour last night? Harry couldn't even meet Draco's eyes unswervingly, with the way the direction of his thoughts were taking.

"Mr. - Mr. Malfoy?" Harry started, slightly intimidated. The traces of passion that was exerted last night were there in Draco's movements, but this time it wasn't a sensual passion, rather passion that accompanied the emotion of anger. "I know we need to talk, I came to explain –" However confident Harry was on the outside, he could hear a quiver in his voice, and he was sure Malfoy could hear it too. It wasn't due to fear or guilt, rather the close proximity of the other man's body against his. It almost felt wrong to stay so stiff in Draco's arms, and not be moving provocatively.

"Explain? Explain why you told the press about last night, and now it's on the front page of the Daily Prophet? God, I hate my privacy being invaded like that." Draco breathed angrily, his sliver blue eyes boring down into Harry's. Draco felt a familiar tightening in his stomach, and a spark of lust shoot down his spine, but then he reminded himself that he was angry at this green eyed Adonis, even though it was hard to stay mad at the utterly mystified and innocent look on Harry's face for long.

"But, but I didn't. T-that's why I came down here, to tell you that this person I know called Colin –" Harry had never felt he had to prove himself to anyone so much before, but for some reason Draco's trust in him was the most important thing on Earth right now.

"Who's Colin? A boyfriend of yours?! I suppose it's karma if I decided to paw a taken man, I mean, it wouldn't make sense if someone like you wasn't involved." Draco sneered, knowing that he had just complimented Harry, but was too caught up in an emotion he forgot how to exhibit long ago, and consequently it's rareness made it feel so much fresher now.

"Colin? No! Why are you acting so jealous? Would you stop jumping to conclusions?" Harry shouted angrily, although he really was in no position to lose his temper, seeing as how he was the one pinned against the wall, with Draco's body touching his and his arms trapping Harry, not the other way around. Sure Draco was a famous star, but that doesn't mean that everything would then be Harry's fault.

Draco scoffed, "Jealous? Oh that's rich." Jealous. Indeed, how utterly absurd. But he was still taken about by Harry's attitude, no one had ever talked to him that way, and it was a refreshing change. For once someone spoke what they thought of him, instead of trying to flatter him or treat him like some sort of god, but he still didn't know if he could trust Harry's story. "Well, you're here to explain, aren't you? Go on."

Harry looked at him slightly resentfully. The enticing, well-mannered seducer that had come into his life so suddenly yesterday, and stole his breath away had vanished, and been replaced by a rude, loud mouth, obnoxious, arrogant arse. _There_ _you go, Harry, ol' boy, fairy tales are a load of nonsense_. Harry thought, as Draco watched him, not moving from his position.

As if he could see the wheels in Harry's brain turning, Draco sighed, and apologised, releasing his prisoner from his hold, "Look, I'm sorry. I was being a git, I admit it. I just don't like the press all that much, and I don't really know you, but I'm sorry I overreacted. Could we start again? And forget everything that just happened in the past 20 minutes?" Cheekily, Draco added, a smile starting to form, "Mind you, I'd rather not have either one of us forget the night we met." This caused Harry to go red all over again, and become painfully disappointed that all that heat that was in contact with every inch of him just a minute ago had left. "So, what do you say? Friends?" Draco supplied, winningly.

_Friends…_ Harry thought, dubiously, _Can we really be friends when I'm keeping secrets from him…? I also want to throw him down and…okay, not good to go there_. "Well," Harry said, out loud, previous negative feelings temporarily forgotten, "I suppose we could try."

"Good. I'd like that." _And a lot more,_ Draco thought, but he quickly pushed that thought from his head. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. "Now can you tell me how our little performance ended up all over the Prophet?"

"Colin Creevy was following the crowd that were after you last night, and it led him right to…us…And so…the rest is history…he's quite good with his camera unfortunately, seeing as how he's a photographer…yeah…" Harry muttered, embarrassed.

"And…how do you know him? Are you a journalist too?" Draco asked, suddenly suspicious, but remembered his promised about not overreacting, and jumping to conclusions.

"Er…well," Harry fumbled for the right words. _Shit, shit shit, well done Harry, really, brilliant_. "No, I'm not. I'm a writer, so we kinda work in similar circles." Harry lied, but Draco seemed to buy this.

"Anything I would have read?" Draco inquired, genuinely curious about his newfound friend.

Harry shook his head, actually believing that Draco would not have come across anything Harry's written using his mother's maiden name, Harry Evans, considering his dislike for journalists "Nah, probably not, I usually do freelance stuff. But I've heard your songs, and I really admire your work. If not for the fact that it's been a fairly crazy two days - well, nights more like – then I would totally be asking you for your autograph." Harry chuckled, glad he could change the subject so fast, but also still unable to fully grasp the fact that this whole thing was happening to him. Since when do ordinary people meet celebrities? And since when are even celebrities as hot as Draco is?

Draco shared a laugh, and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, steering him back into the pub, "Well, how about I buy you a drink, you tell me all about yourself, and I'll see about that autograph."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"So," Draco asked, clutching two large Butterbeers for Harry and himself in one hand, and with his other free one, manoeuvring Harry to an empty seat, which was fairly easy, as there was only one other couple there at the bar at the time. "Can you sing?"

Harry giggled, shaking his head, ever the modest one, "Not at all, my singing is atrocious. You don't ever want to hear me sing." They both sat down, and Harry reached for his Butterbeer, but Draco held it out of reach.

"Now, you've gone and done it. You've spiked my curiousity. Sing for me, I wanna hear your voice." Draco encouraged, teasing Harry, not letting him have his Butterbeer.

Harry resigned himself to his doom, "All right, all right, but I want my drink." Draco passed it too him, but when Harry took it, he lingered his fingers there for a moment too long. Clearing his throat shyly, Harry said, "What do you want me to sing then?"

Draco looked at him alluringly, over the top of his beverage, and shrugged. Rolling his eyes, Harry picked the current number one song from Draco's best selling album, _Breathing You In, _called _Bohemian Rhapsody. _Glancing demurely out from under his eyelashes, Harry parted his lips slowly, and a wave of beautiful melody flew out.

_Is this the real life?  
_

_Is this just fantasy?  
_

_Caught in a landslide,  
_

_No escape from reality  
_

_Open your eyes_

_Look up to the skies and see,  
_

_I'm just a poor boy_

_I need no sympathy_

Draco felt his jaw slacken and drop open. He didn't expect, actually he didn't know what he was expecting, but certainly not this. "Wow…" He breathed, as Harry came to a stop, "That was really good. I'd say being a writer is the wrong career path for you." Draco said this jokingly, but a part of him knew that he meant every word.

Harry grinned, embarrassed, but pleased nonetheless, "I tried to create a boy band once…unfortunately, I don't have much of a knack for writing music." He shrugged carelessly, "Oh well, it was quite some time ago."

Draco looked at him sceptically, "Considering how you lied about your singing abilities, I'm fairly certain you're doing the same about your talent as a lyricist." On the inside, Draco was secretly delighted, because he was already fairly dead set on making Harry his boyfriend. If not real, then fake. And if Draco was going to have his pick of boyfriends, he would rather have one who was hot, funny, nice and could sing. Besides, he needed one for the Prophet to gossip over, and eventually leave him alone. And he needed one soon. Lost in thought, a little voice of doubt made itself known in the back of his mind. He hasn't had a relationship in such a long time…_what if it ends badly?_ Draco knew that he should stay away from Harry…self-preservation and all that rot, but the truth was Draco was afraid of the effect Harry had on him…it was too powerful…but Draco couldn't seem to stay away, and the selfish side of himself wanted to get to know the dark haired man more.

Harry blushed, charmed, unaware of Draco's inner turmoil, and sipped at his drink in silence. He was getting closer to becoming Draco's boyfriend, he was sure of it, he just wasn't sure if he could keep up the pretence, or carry on lying to Draco, or even if he could control his own emotions…he cannot allow himself to fall in love with Draco, that was for sure…although it was becoming more and more dangerous by the looks of things…and by the number of butterflies that had accumulated in the pits of his stomach. As Harry was in deep thought, Draco took the opportunity to check Harry out. Due to Hermione Granger, Harry was clad now in a pair of tight, low jeans, and a tan coloured sweater, looking like a runaway model. Draco caught sight of a bruise, and reached over to pull the neck of Harry's pullover down, startling Harry. There lay the mark Draco made on Harry's collar bone, and he looked upon his work with a sense of pride. Harry sat there; face pink, under Draco's scrutinising gaze as Draco nodded his satisfaction and approval of his handiwork.

Harry shuddered slightly with desire, a movement that didn't escape Draco's notice as he smirked and caressed the bruise. It was almost too easy.

As Draco grinned knowingly, Harry struggled to find something to talk about, to distract himself with, "So- so, why do you have such an aversion to the Prophet?" Draco drew back and looked at Harry, contemplating his response, "Well, it's not that I don't like it, in fact, I quite enjoy one journalist's writings. A man named Harry Evans." Harry took this remark in a stride, but on the inside he was astounded, but pleasantly so. Not only is Draco **acquainted** with his work, but more than that, he **enjoys** it. "But mostly I just don't like how there are a lot more important things, like accidents, and murders, and yet gossip about my personal life appears on the front page of the Prophet."

Harry viewed Draco seriously as he finished his little rant, he understood what Draco was saying, and felt guilty that his own line of work caused the frustration and annoyance that Draco had just displayed, and yet, Harry suspected that Draco wasn't telling him the absolute truth, maybe there was more to the story. Well, it was quite a personal question so Harry let it slide.

The afternoon passed this way, Draco and Harry firing off questions at each other, both going down whatever mental list they had. None of the other questions Harry asked caused him to suspect Draco wasn't telling the entire truth, and Harry filed it away for further use, telling himself that it was only because he had an article to write on the young singer, not because he was genuinely curious about Draco, and Harry himself answered as honestly as possible, although he tried harder to avoid work-related questions, and questions about his childhood relatives, perhaps that was a story for another time. When the sun had long fallen, Harry and Draco stood to make their leave. By this time, save for a couple of drunkards, the bar was completely empty. Teasing, and laughing, completely at ease with each other by now, Draco draped an arm around Harry and led him outside, but they haven't even taken five steps, when the bartender came rushing out of Hog's Head after them.

"Are you Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?" The grey, balding bartender asked, waving the two envelopes in their faces, "I have two letters, one for a Draco Malfoy, and one for a Harry Potter?"

Draco and Harry looked at each other without the faintest idea what the letters could be in reference to. Using his free hand Draco took the letters, with a polite, "Yes, that's us." Before he handed Harry's letter to him. The bartender turned tiredly away and began walking back to his pub.

Both envelopes were blood red, with each of their names typed on the front. Opening the letters, Draco and Harry pulled out an identical piece of red paper, with four words printed on it.

_Stay away from him._

Confused, and a little scared as the night had already seeped in, with the only real comfort coming from Draco's arm that was still around him, Harry held up his piece of paper, and showed it to Draco in the dim light. "D-did you get this too? How did they find you here?" Harry told himself that it was the cold that was making him shiver, hell, he'll be glad to say that it was because Draco was so close to him right now, and it was making his heart beat whirl, anything as opposed to having to confess himself frightened. In the journalism industry, Harry doesn't receive anonymous threats on a regular base, if at all. However, Draco's reaction was the exact opposite of Harry's, he showed Harry his note, with the exact words on it, and squeezed Harry's shoulder reassuringly, "Yes, but don't worry, I get this a lot, and after that article today in the Prophet, I'm not surprised you're getting them too, I'm sorry if it made you anxious. I don't know how they found me here, but I am quite a regular costumer so… It's not me being egotistical by the way," Draco added, not wanting Harry to get a wrong or bad impression of him, "it's just part of the business."

Slightly less afraid, Harry relaxed against Draco's torso. "Well, all right. I suppose I was just a little shocked to start getting threatening mail." Harry yawned cutely, blinking his eyes owlishly to try and clear the sleep from them.

Draco chuckled, "Come on Sleeping Beauty, let's get you home. I'll walk you there." Draco's arms slipped to Harry's lower back and rubbed him comfortably.

Twenty minutes later found them in front of Harry's apartment door, with Draco remarking innocently that he lived five minutes away from Harry, and his hand, less innocently, up the back of Harry's pullover. The feel of skin against skin caused Harry's flesh to grow goose bumps.

Harry's eyes were drooping softly by this time, and he just looked so angelic that Draco couldn't stop his mouth. "Well, today's been quite a lot like a date."

Harry blinked confused, "How come?" His mind had unfortunately turned themselves towards some inappropriate thoughts, awaking Harry entirely.

"Well, I paid for your drink, didn't I? And here I am at your door, aren't I? Dropping my Princess off." Draco grinned, pretending to be in thought, "Oh, and what happens at the end of a date again?" Draco smirked down at Harry, who was watching Draco with an air of nervous excitement.

"Oh right…" Draco murmured, leaning down and captured Harry in a kiss, their mouths fitting perfectly. Draco didn't try to grope Harry this time, acting like a perfect gentleman, save for the fact that he had slipped his tongue in Harry, and was exploring relentlessly. The feel of Harry against him took his breath away, and Draco almost felt like whimpering in need, but he pulled back before he decided to push Harry against the door and take him then and there. God, he wanted Harry bad. In a fit of possessiveness, Draco latched his mouth back onto Harry's neck, and sucked on the love bite he left last night, all the while thinking, _mine…mine…mine…_

For the second time in two days, Draco released his prey in a daze, almost moaning at the look on Harry's face. And for the second time in two days, Draco whispered goodnight, and slipped something into the back pocket of Harry's jeans, and left, using every ounce of his willpower to not run back to Harry.

Later that night when Harry lay on his bed, recounting that day's events, he fumbled around with his jeans to pull out what Draco had left him. It was a slip of paper with a phone number on it, and a note written elegantly next to it.

_**Call me.**_

_**P.S. Bring me a photo of you, would you, pet?**_

Draco had signed the note, and enclosed a picture of himself as the autograph he had promised Harry. Harry couldn't stop the blush blooming on his face but he also couldn't help thinking of the problems that lay ahead. He could persuade Draco to make Harry his phony boyfriend, but he can't have a happily ever after with someone fake…

Little did he know the problems he anticipated were only just the beginning.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

AN: Well? Let me know how that was. Too long? Too short? I know I say this every chapter, but review please!

And once again the song Harry sung is Bohemian Rhapsody which belongs to Queen.

Enjoy

Love, EmAngel


End file.
